


Before It's Too Late

by 18lzytwner



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Has Brennan lost her chance at happiness or will something good come along? Oneshot  Contains the song Before It’s Too Late by The Goo Goo Dolls





	Before It's Too Late

         Brennan opened her front door, plopped her bag on the floor, and kicked off her heels.  Heaving a sigh, she took her coat off and hung it up.  It had been a long day examining the Grave Digger’s skull and the obvious emotional roller coaster her team had been on didn’t help.  In truth, she had been on a bit of an emotional ride herself but she couldn’t admit it.  After all her father had been a suspect for most of the case and then she was trying to deal with how she felt about the justice system not getting its chance to work.

          Was she glad the Grave Digger was dead?  In truth, yes, although that feeling bothered her.  She knew Hodgins was glad but it didn’t lessen her awkward feelings.  Death was something no one could ever be glad about, no matter who died.  Was Hodgins wrong?  Perhaps not entirely, the Grave Digger would no longer haunt them or anyone else, so there was some sort of twisted logic about it all.

          Logic.  There was something she’d been able to rely on most of her life but lately she found emotions beginning to creep in.  They distorted her work and it bothered her.  Shaking her head, she walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of red wine she’d been saving, and pulled the cork.  Taking a glass from the cupboard, she poured herself some before heading back into the living room.  Sitting down on the couch, she took a sip of her drink and sighed again.  When had she begun to sigh all the time?  What was wrong with her?  Once again she found herself shaking her head.  It had all started with the case involving Doctor Lauren Eames.  That’s when things started to fall apart.

_I wandered through fiction to look for the truth, Buried beneath all the lies…_

          Fall apart?  Well maybe that was a little overdramatic.  Taking another sip of wine, Brennan analyzed everything a little more deeply.  Now sitting back from the emotional mess over the last few weeks, perhaps it wasn’t as messy as she thought.

_And I stood at a distance to feel who you are, Hiding myself in your eyes…_

          Booth sat at the Founding Fathers, nursing his third beer.  His shoulder hurt and so did his foot.  Hannah would have told him to stay home, get some rest, but then again she wasn’t at home was she.  They’d had an argument the other day, which was uncharacteristic of them.  Well as uncharacteristic as he could figure.  They hadn’t fought before, well not to the point of shouting like they had the other day.  Hannah had questioned his feelings for her, especially after he told her what Brennan had said.  At first she seemed happy he’d told her and she and Bones had worked through their awkwardness.  Or maybe it was just a cover.  Maybe she didn’t like the fact that Bones had come out and said what she did and then he’d be spending a lot of time with her.  Or maybe because he hadn’t actually been himself for the last few days before she left to go on assignment, following the President on his visit to some foreign country.  He heaved a sigh and pulled out his wallet.  He needed to sort this out once and for all.

_And hold on before it's too late, We'll run 'til we leave this behind, Don't fall, just be who you are It's all that we need in our lives…_

          Brennan pondered over what Hannah had told her to do.  She was right after all.  She couldn’t spend her life waiting for Booth.  If he spent the rest of his life with Hannah, forever would be the amount of time she would have to wait.  The planet was filled with other men who could make her happy.  Yet somehow that just didn’t seem to be enough.

_And the risk that might break you, Is the one that would save, A life you don't live is still lost…_

          Booth hailed a cab and gave the driver her address.  Hannah had told him he had until she got back to sort himself out.  If he hadn’t they were through.  He knew that she thought the odds were in Bones’ favor and it would be up to him to pull himself together.  Love was something that had to be cherished and after being shot down by a woman he’d loved since almost the beginning of their partnership, well Hannah had been there.  Hannah was the one he found solace with but to say she was his rebound of a relationship that hadn’t even been a relationship?  That was too cruel.  She was a good woman and they were good together.  But then again he and Rebecca had been good together too.

_So stand on the edge with me, Hold back your fear and see, Nothing is real 'til it's gone…_

          The doorbell interrupted her thoughts.  Wondering who it could be, Brennan set her wine glass down and headed for the door.  She wished it would be Angela; she would definitely be able to help her through all the confusion.  The forensic anthropologist was shocked to find Booth standing there instead.

_And hold on before it's too late, We'll run 'til we leave this behind, Don't fall, just be who you are, It's all that we need in our lives…_  
_  
_ “Booth, I…” the sentence went unfinished as suddenly his lips occupied hers.  She almost immediately let his tongue slip into her mouth when she realized what was going on and pushed him back.

_So live like you mean it, Love 'til you feel it, It's all that we need in our lives…_

          “Booth!  We can’t be doing this!  You’re going out with Hannah now.  You made that quite clear to me,” she said as closed the door behind him.

          “I did make that clear but I needed to know something from you and you gave me an answer.  Sorry to have disturbed you.  I shouldn’t have come,” he heaved a sigh and let his shoulders drop.  What had he been thinking?  He was crazy about Hannah.  He was crazy about Bones too.  He knew that she would not take advantage of their situation.  She knew Hannah was out of town but she didn’t know about the argument.  Still it didn’t matter, he couldn’t string either woman along, it wasn’t right.  He turned and faced the door.

_So stand on the edge with me, Hold back your fear and see, Nothing is real 'til it's gone…_

          Brennan grabbed his uninjured shoulder and spun him around.  There was a look in her eyes that he just couldn’t place.  He was about to ask her what was going on when he found his lips being occupied this time.  The fire of the kiss they shared back on Christmas a little over three years ago was back.  He didn’t stop her and they continued to kiss until someone needed to come up for air.

_Hold on before it's too late, We'll run 'til we leave this behind, Don't fall, just be who you are, It's all that we need in our lives…_

          “The Booth I know would never cheat on his girlfriend, what are you doing here?”  She asked without skipping a beat despite the fact they had just shared an amazing moment together.

          “I told you it was a mistake to come here; can we leave it at that?”  He asked not really wanting to pull everything out into the open.

          “Hannah isn’t in the country, you don’t have anywhere to run especially with that crutch,” Brennan crossed her arms in front of her chest.  Booth heaved a sigh, she was right and she did deserve an explanation.

          “We had a fight.  She told me I had to figure out what I wanted before she came back otherwise…” he paused.

          “She’d leave you,” his partner filled in.  He nodded.

          “Well this is a decision I can’t help you with.  I won’t hurt Hannah all so you can feel better.  You stay with her.  When and if things fall apart then you can come to me and we’ll go from there but you made your bed before and now you have to sleep with it,” the forensic anthropologist said.  Booth didn’t bother to correct her, knowing it would get him nowhere. 

          “Now go before we both make a decision we regret.  I love you Booth and I’m willing to wait for you even if that means forever.  I missed my shot but you don’t have to.  You love Hannah, that much is obvious, go and be with her,” it was killing her on the inside to say it but it was the right thing to do.  He could see how she was trying to hide it but he knew she was dying on the inside as much as he was.  She was right of course but he guessed he needed to hear it from her before he did anything else.  Which is why what he said next shocked even him,

          “I don’t deserve Hannah and I don’t deserve you.”

          “You don’t mean that,” Brennan said.

          “Yes I do,” realizing he was right made the whole picture clearer.  She wasn’t sure on how to respond to that and for perhaps the first time, his partner was speechless.  With nothing left to say, Booth turned and hobbled out the apartment door.  He expected her to follow him.  He expected that she’d catch him before he got in the elevator.  When she didn’t, he hung his head.  Guess he’d be filing for a transfer in the morning.  He exited the elevator trying to figure out what he’d say to Hannah when she got home tomorrow.  He wasn’t paying attention as he walked out the front door and he bumped into someone.

          “Sorry buddy,” the blonde apologized without looking up.

          “Hannah?”  He was stunned.

          “Seeley.  Well I guess I don’t have to talk to Temperance,” she said.

          “Talk to her all you want.  I’m not stopping you.  You two are friends.  Have a good talk,” he didn’t wait for her to respond before hailing a cab.  Hannah stood there confused as the sky opened up and thunder boomed.  Rain began to pour down and it shook her to get moving.  Once inside she headed to the forensic anthropologist’s apartment.

          “We’re in quite the predicament then aren’t we?”  Brennan asked after Hannah described to her what had happened out in front of the building.  She had retrieved a towel for her friend and now they sat in the living room warming up with the wine Brennan had poured.

          “Why what did he say to you?”  Hannah wanted to know.

          “Well he basically he said that neither one of us deserved him.  I tried to convince him that no matter how I feel it didn’t matter.  I said that he should be with you because it’s obvious that he loves you,” Brennan said.  Hannah just stared at the forensic anthropologist.  She could have taken advantage of Booth in his confused state.  She could have tried to convince him that they weren’t good for one another and yet she didn’t.  She had done the opposite and yet now neither one of them had Booth.

          “Listen, I appreciate everything you’ve done Temperance, I really do but I have to know why.  Why did you tell him that he should choose me?”  Hannah asked.

          “Angela says that sometimes you have to let go what you love the most before you realize what it really meant.  I let Booth go.  He told me that he loved me.  I was scared and I did something I regret, I let him go.  Now he’s happy and I can’t ask him to give up that happiness for me.  I’ve been told I am many things but I do not intend to be housebreaker,” Brennan explained.

          “Home wrecker?”  Hannah wondered.

          “Yes.  That makes more sense,” the forensic anthropologist gave a slight smile.  The reporter let out a breath loudly.

          “I have to go talk to him,” the blonde said.

          “I understand,” Brennan stood up and escorted her to the door.  Hannah gave her friend a hug and left the apartment.  The forensic anthropologist heaved a sigh, grabbed up the wine glasses, and headed into the kitchen.  After polishing off the bottle, she headed for the bathroom.  Perhaps a hot shower would make her feel better.  Twenty minutes later, she exited the shower and slipped on some pajamas.  Brennan then collapsed into bed, despite the early hour, letting all her emotions run out onto her pillow.

The next morning came quickly and soon her alarm was blaring.  She didn’t feel like going into the office on the off chance Booth would stop by.  She was being silly but somehow she was sure that he and Hannah had kissed and made up and no doubt her decision to let me go would haunt her for a long while.  It would hurt but all she had to do was begin to build the walls he’d slowly torn down.  She was good at that.

Parking her car in her space about an hour later, the forensic anthropologist walked right into the lab noticing the SUV wasn’t in the parking lot.  Maybe she’d be able to avoid him completely today.

“Hey sweetie,” Angela beamed at her friend as they bumped into one another entering the lab.

“Morning Angela,” she smiled slightly and the forensic artist could tell something was wrong.  She was about to ask her what was up when Brennan froze.  Booth was up on the platform, talking with Cam.

“Hey there you are Doctor Brennan.  Booth has a case for us,” the coroner said.

“I didn’t see your car in the lot,” Brennan tried to make small talk.

“Hannah dropped me off,” was all he offered.

“So what do we have?”  Cam asked.

“If you don’t mind giving me a ride, I’ll show you.  Grab your kit Bones!”  He smiled.  Brennan nodded and headed for her office.  Cam went to get the Jeffersonian van and the rest of the group dispersed.  Booth hobbled over to his partner’s office and caught her before she exited.

“We need to talk about last night,” he said.

“What is there to talk about?  You and Hannah will be very happy I know it,” she gave a slight smile and made an attempt to move away from him.

“Hannah will be happy but not with me,” he told her.

“What do you mean?”  She asked.

“We broke up,” that was all he said.

“I am sorry she felt she had no other choice,” Brennan had a frown on her face.

“She said she didn’t want to be a housebreaker and that you’d understand,” Booth’s confusion caused Brennan to smile.

“I understand.  So what does that mean for you and me?”  She asked.

“Go back to the way things were?”  He wondered.

“I don’t think so,” she smirked and grabbed his shoulders pulling him toward her so that their lips were within inches of one another.

“I gave you up once and I’m not about to do it again,” she whispered before planting one on him.  They both let the world around them fall away and for a moment everything seemed to be as it should.

“Promise me we’ll talk tonight,” he said as he pulled away from her, concerned that someone would see.

“I promise,” she smiled.  He nodded, grabbed her kit out of her hand, and began to head from her office.  Normally she would have objected to his carrying her things but for that moment it was ok because she knew he wouldn’t make it that far trying to work the crutch that held him up.  Running after him, she couldn’t stop smiling.  Finally things seemed to be on the right path. 

_And hold on before it's too late, We'll run 'til we leave this behind, Don't fall, just be who you are, It's all that we need in our lives, It's all that we need in our lives, It's all that I need in my life._

**The End**


End file.
